Wave action generated by wind on large bodies of water has great force and can erode shorelines and cause damage to objects that are located in or adjacent the water bodies. One of the techniques used to diminish or eliminate the force of the wave action on the object and protect the object is to deploy a floating wave attenuator on the wave side of the object. The floating wave attenuator absorbs a percentage of the force of the wave, thereby protecting the object on the lee side of the wave attenuator.
As a general physical rule, the height of the wave is proportional to the force generated by the wave. Furthermore, waves generate forces both above and below the water level. Thus, a conventional floating wave attenuator, if it is capable of handling waves of high elevation, must have a proportional part of its mass deployed below the water line. Conventional floating wave attenuators that are designed to deal with waves of high elevation, and substantial force must accordingly be of very heavy mass and are therefore cumbersome to transport and install. Furthermore, the cost of a wave attenuator designed to deal with waves of high elevation, by having a large mass, is very expensive.
A number of companies manufacture wave attenuators of various designs. For instance, Shoremaster, www.shoremaster.com/marina/alum/atten.html, manufactures and sells aluminum and concrete wave attenuator systems.
Sullivan Flotation Systems, Warwick, N.Y., manufactures a modular wave attenuator with a galvanized structural steel truss frame inside, floated by polyethylene floats with pre-molded cores, and clad in laminated structural yellow pine beams to create walkways.
Marina Ventures Ltd., Baltimore, Md., manufactures floating wave attenuators constructed of metal flotation material and wood.
Wave Dispersion Technologies, Inc., manufactures modular floating breakwaters, under the trade-mark Whispr Wave, www.whisprwave.com, The breakwaters have been installed at the port of Los Angeles and the port of Long Beach.
Elemental Innovation, Inc., West Caldwell, N.J., manufactures tunable wave attenuators under the trade-mark, “HALO ECO”. The attenuators are composed of durable, non-toxic materials.
Wavebraakker LLC, Katy, Tex., manufactures a modular floating wave attenuator system that is held in place by a suitable anchoring system. The system, marketed under the trade-mark, “WAVE BREAK”, uses a three-dimensional assembly of special scientifically designed modules. The alternate positioning of the modules in the configuration increases the turbulence of the waters flowing though the “brake” and in turn reduces their force and magnitude.